Nightmare After Nightmare
by smilealluwant
Summary: Tris survived Allegiant,but will she survive this? Something is haunting her. Her reality is being twisted and she is turning on the ones she loves the most. Will she get through this or will the madness drive her over board? Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This contains spoilers so picks up right after Allegiant and is only in Tris's point of view. I do not own Divergent or it's characters. This is my first fan fic ,so hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Tris Pov

My eyes open and I see David sitting on the floor with a dazed look in his eyes. I blink, pain surges through my shoulder. The last thing I remember was David shooting my arm, the bullet barely missing my neck, and setting off the memory serum. I stand up and walk out of the weapons room, past two dazed soldiers scratching their heads. I clutch my arm and apply pressure to stop the bleeding. Pain pulses through my arm and I let out a quiet scream. I find Caleb crouching in a corner, his eyes frantically searching the hallway. His eyes meet mine and he sighs. He whispers, "Tris, I've been looking for you. Did you do it, did you set it off?" He quickly adds, "How are you alive?" I open my mouth to respond, but then I fall to the floor and everything goes black.

**Sorry it is kind of short.**

**-Smile**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Uriah doesn't die. It will explain more in the chapter.**

Chapter 2

Tris Pov

I open my eyes. The first thing I see is Tobias, Caleb, Christina, and Uriah standing over my hospital bed. Tobias gasps and says, "Finally!" He leans in and kisses me. I blush because I catch Caleb looking away with an embarrassed look, but I don't care. It feels good to be close to him. I kiss him again, this time more passionately. When I finally pull away, Christina says, "Tris we were so worried about you! How did you survive the death serum?" " I guess I just reminded myself that I had so much to live for." I respond gently putting my good hand over Tobias's. I shake my head, "Enough about me. Uriah you're back." Uriah smiles, so his wonderful dimple shows up, "I pulled through right as Mom and Zeke got here. When they said they came here because I was dead, I thought they were pulling a prank." he says shaking his head. I frown then smile and say, "I am glad to see you up and around." Then I turn my head towards Tobias and ask, "How did it go?" He responds, "Fine. Everything turned out just fine."

**Please review. Hope you liked it.**

**-Smile**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I tried to make this chapter longer. Please review,enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Tris Pov

As I walk around the bureau everyone smiles at me. I guess the memory reset really worked. Uriah starts walking towards me and I suddenly hear a voice, "The arm, the arm" it says. I suddenly my bad arm burns. I scream in agony. My vision goes black at the edges. Uriah starts running towards me. My arm pulses again and stings. I let out another scream and almost crumple to the floor. Uriah helps me balance. For a moment I hear that voice again and it sounds like… No it can't be. Uriah helps me up and asks, "Tris, what the heck came over you?"I start to say, "Well I heard-" and immediately stop myself. Uriah will think I am crazy. He asks again, "Tris, What happened?" I respond, "I don't know, I must've just moved it in a wrong way." He frowns for a moment then says, "Let's get you back to the dorm." I nod and smile calmly, but inside I am freaking out, that voice sounded way too much like-. I stop myself and shake away the thought. Yet a feeling of unease begins to grow inside me.

A week later…

I wake from my dream, sweat drips down my face. It's the same; it's the same dream every night. Caleb and Peter hold me down, while Jeanine tortures Tobias. I let out a pant and Tobias's eyes fly open. "Another nightmare?" I nod. He wraps his arms around me and I lay there. I lay there and happily listen to him sleep.

**-Smile**

**Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: This chapter is a little longer so hopefully it will make up for the past short ones. Please review, for every tenth review I will give a shout out to the person who wrote it. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 4

I'm walking towards the dorms when I stop in my tracks. I stare straight ahead, it can't be her. She died; she died a long time ago. Why is she here? She can't be here. So many thoughts run through my head and I scream "What are you doing here? You can't be here!"I clutch my head in anger and gently rock back and forth. It can't be. It cannot be her. She runs her hands through her blond hair and replies, "I wanted to see you Beatrice. Surprised?" I yell out in anger and she chuckles. Jeanine says to me, "You're incredibly amusing. You're like a toddler." Anger swells up in me until I can't take it, I charge towards her. I lung at the last second and topple her to the ground. I sit on top of her ready to fight. Jeanine laughs again, louder this time. "You shouldn't be able to call yourself dauntless. You have the strength and courage of a child." I punch her square in the jaw. She winces, and then smirks. "You're going to have to do better than that." There is so much anger in me it burns. I start throwing random punches with my good arm, hoping they land somewhere where it hurts. I close my eyes, only knowing that my punches land when I feel my fist come in contact with skin. I can barely hold my tears back as I think of all the pain she has caused me. Jeanine killed my parents and countless other abnegation, hurt Tobias, and made me hate Caleb. I don't stop throwing punches, but I do let out a sob. All the pain she caused me starts rushing back and I can't control my crying. I just cry and punch. That is the only thing I can think of. Cry and punch. Jeanine cackles, "Only you would sob like a baby at a time like this." I open my eyes and the pain washes away. Anger replaces it. I take my hands and gently wrap them around her throat. My grip tightens and I begin to strangle her. Hopefully she is feeling the same amount of pain as she caused me. All of a sudden, two hands wrap around me and pull me back. I yell out, "No let me go! Let her feel pain!" Then I realize that I recognize those fingers. Tobias. I turn around and sob in to his shirt. It feels good to know that someone here loves me, that I will always have a person who loves me. That is the one thing Jeanine can't ever take away from me, the one thing she will never have. He lets out a sigh like he is happy that I stopped hurting her. Why would he be happy about that? I hear Jeanine laugh and my thought vanishes. I try to pull away from Tobias, so she can feel more pain. So I can cause her more pain. His grip tightens. I pound my fists against his chest, trying to loosen his grip. I half sob, half say, "She deserves to feel pain. She deserves this." Suddenly, I feel a hard pang in my head and I crumple in Tobias's arms.

**Author's Note: Review please.**

**-Smile**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have had a ton of homework. I think I am going to update just on weekends, unless there is a break. Sorry. Also, I know I said I wasn't going to do Tobias's Pov,but I thought writing it would explain the story better. Hope you like it; please tell me your thoughts.**

Tobias Pov  
I am walking back to the dorms,hoping to see Tris. She left a little earlier. As I walk I hear someone yelling for help, I soon realize the voice belongs to Christina. My walk turns into a sprint and I turn the corner. I see Tris on top of Christina choking her. I run and rip Tris off her. I trap Tris in my arms and let out a sigh. She says, "She deserves to feel pain. She deserves this." This doesn't sound like Tris. She tries to pull away and I tighten my grip on her. She pounds her fists against my chest, but I hold on to her. She then crumples in my arms. I lay her gently on the floor and walk to Christina, who is now passed out. I pick Christina up in my arms and start walking to the hospital. I hate to leave Tris at a time like this, but I have to.

**Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break**

Later in the day

I walk back to the hallway and then panic. I can't find Tris anywhere. I run to the dorms, hoping she is there, and find Uriah laying her in the bed. I let out a sigh of relief. Uriah sees me and says, "Four, I saw her lying in the hallway and brought her in. I promise nothing else happened." I see a look of panic on his face, and then walk towards him. I give him a pat on the back and thank him. I add, "We have to keep Tris in here and we can't let her out." He looks at me questionably, and asks why. I respond with a sigh, I do not want to relive this, "She attacked Christina. I just carried her to the hospital. It is unlikely, but we should keep Tris in here in case she tries to attack again." He nods and goes to stand by the door. He says, "You should keep watch by the bed. That way when she wakes up you can calm her down. I nod and put a chair in front of the bed. I sit down and hope everything will be ok.

Tris Pov  
I wake up in my bed and wonder for a moment how I got there. I look around the room. Uriah stands at the door and Tobias sits in front of my bed. Why so much security? Then I realize they must've seen Jeanine. Uriah catches that my eyes are open and nudges Tobias. Tobias turns around and asks, "Tris, do you remember anything that happened yesterday?" I nod and reply, "You're going to think that I'm crazy, but I saw Jeanine and fought her. I 'm telling you I saw Jeanine." Tobias and Uriah look at each other then back at me. Uriah says, "Tris, you beat didn't beat up Jeanine, you beat up Christina yesterday." "What? No, I didn't", I say in awe. I look at Tobias and he has a look on his face I've never seen before, a look that makes me nervous. He looks worried, not just worried, but worried about me.

**Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break**

As we walk to the hospital I keep saying, "But I saw Jeanine, I saw Jeanine." After the 55th time, Uriah says, "Wait, isn't Jeanine dead?" I nod. He laughs, "Then you realize how crazy you sound?" I nod sheepishly and Tobias slaps Uriah on the head, he winces. We walk into Christina's hospital room and I let out a small gasp. She is black and blue all over and has red marks covering her neck. "I caused this?" Tobias and Uriah nod. I let out a small sob and Tobias pulls me into him. I whisper into his chest , "But I saw Jeanine."

**A/N: Hope this long chapter made up for not writing in a while. Review please, tell me what you're thinking.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it is so short,but I wasn't feeling very inspired. Hope you like it and please review, I want to hear from you.**

Chapter 6

Tris Pov

A week later…..

As I walk to the dorms I can feel everyone's eyes on me. I haven't attacked anyone since Christina (which I still don't know why), but they look at me like I am a rabid dog ready to attack. I keep my head down until I reach the dorms; it is the only way not to see everyone's menacing stares. I lift my head and see Christina sitting on her bed. She says she forgives me, but sometimes I feel like she hasn't, like she still holds a grudge about everything. I walk to my bed and lay down. All day I've wanted to take a nap, I haven't had a lot of sleep lately. The nightmares keep me up. I drift to sleep in my bed and then it happens. I am in complete darkness and I hear Tobias screaming over and over and over. I try to run to him, to stop whatever is hurting him, but no matter which way I run, I never reach him.

**Page Break Page Break Page Break**

I wake up from my nap, still not fully rested, by a voice that sounds way too much like a certain boy I hate. Someone who made me and countless other people feel pain. I sit up, wanting to confirm my suspicions, and the first thing I see is Eric.

**A/N: Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but I have a lot of homework to do. Please review and I hope you like it.**

Chapter 7

My instincts kick in and I lunge for his throat. He moves to the side and dodges. I throw a punch and it hits him in the eye. Eric smiles and says, "That felt like a baby threw the punch. Oh wait I forgot, you are a baby." I growl and try to punch him again. He ducks and punches me in the stomach. I groan, my lunch just came back up. Eric then tackles me to the floor. He tries to wrap his hands around my throat, but I roll to the side and dodge. I stand up and kick him in the gut, while he is still on the floor. Then a wave of pain crashes through my head and I scream. Pain rushes through me. I fall to the ground and then I start seeing double. Another wave of pain crashes through and I yell. Inside I am hoping Eric will stay on the ground, he hasn't moved since I kicked him in the gut. Suddenly, my vision becomes unified and I gasp in horror. Eric isn't lying on the floor anymore, Uriah is.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I really appreciate that you took time out to read this. Please review. Tell me your thoughts, if you think I'm doing good or what I should add. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
